ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloody18
New messages below here please I can't wait!!! Ducksplash Talk 01:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) lol Ducksplash Talk 04:11, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thank you for reminding me! I almost completely forgot about that. x3 That's what happens when you're completely absent minded x3 Leopardclaw SAVE THE DALEKS! How could I...? 08:29, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, sorry I haven't been on here in a while. I got caught up in other things, but I came back here. I'll put up my first writing piece soon. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 14:07,8/31/2012 14:07, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bloody, You told me after a week I'd be allowed on chat.... And it's been a week and I'm still banned... [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 14:08, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh and I have one question: Can we include transcripts for fan-made movies or movies of our own? DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 15:37,8/31/2012 15:37, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that's what a transcript is, "transcript" is just a fancier word for "script". DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 16:22,8/31/2012 16:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, I have some fan fictions and movies that coincide with each other, plus, I'm only writing the lines and cues for the movies, I'm not going into full detail about the cast, crew, ect. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 16:29,8/31/2012 16:29, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Also, a transcript is just the lines and cues. A script is the whole thing. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 16:38,8/31/2012 16:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC) =D I'm sooooo bored. Ducksplash Talk 16:50, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I just went to a school orientation. =pppppp Ducksplash Talk 20:43, August 31, 2012 (UTC) owo I saw like ten of my friends!!!!!!! [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:08, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Sooo, wanna rp? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:14, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Cool, on WCCRPW. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I finished my story fearless for the writing contest yesterday. Hayleerhouse (talk) 22:02, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Contest How do we mark our contest for the story finished? Sorry I feel stupid xD Thanks Hayleerhouse (talk) 03:45, September 1, 2012 (UTC) OK [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 04:07, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Yup [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 22:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bloody, sorry I wasn't active these days. :( http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 00:11, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Really, I'm sowwy.. and is moss angry that I didn't finish PEP? http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 00:15, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I'll try, but I might not finish it today. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 00:18, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Not much, I just reached 3,000 edits on WW! [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 04:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) This is a confirmation that I got your message about the contest. I can't wait to find out who won! ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 14:27, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 17:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Not much, besides that, you? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 18:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't think I'm going to even try to read those... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 18:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot. DX I can't edit PEP until later today because I'm at a baseball game right now. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:32, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, the Seekers weren't that geat, and can we do a writing contest of my choice books? =3 [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Like what you have ifn the reading marathon. Imma dork. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:40, September 2, 2012 (UTC) The Reading Marathon [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:51, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Books & Authors OK, here you go *''Midnight for Charlie Bone'' :*Jenny Nimmo *''Drums, Girls, and Dangerous Pie'' :*Jordan Sonnenblick *''I, Q Book 1: Independence Hall'' :*Roland Smith *''The Wednesday Wars'' :*Gary D. Schmidt *''The Lost Hero'' :*Rick Riordan *''Stormbreaker'' :*Anthony Horowitz =) [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, and The Wednesday Wars isn't apart of a series, Okay for Now just mentiones about three of the characters from TWW. If you want me to go for non-series stories I'll give you another list. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Judging Scattered is really good, but It's not fiished, so I guess it looses points there. It'd give it 29 out of 30 for being able to understand it, 35 0ut of 35 for the given plot, 20 out of 25 for the relatibility, and probably 5 out of 10 for the timeing, because it's not finished. Extra points for Spelling and Grammer and Tone. Does this rating sound okay? I don't think I'm a very harsh judge. Going to go read the others now, I'll let you know what I'll give them when I've read them! :) Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:19, September 3, 2012 (UTC) okay Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:30, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, here's some more judging: *Scattered - 104 points *I miss You - 120 points *When the World Freezes - 90 points I don't have time to read the rest today, I'll read the rest tomorrow. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 01:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) OK... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 05:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oh I didn't notice! Oh well, but I think a disambiguous page would work out fine. I've already got everything planned out for my whole warriors series because it's essentially a revamp of "The Hidden Quest" series, that awesome series I was working on WFW. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 14:41,9/3/2012 14:41, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah =D 1.000 edits. Your user pic is cool too. Love it. XD Bloody, sorry I wasn't able to be on much, the problem was that school started and I was stuck doing homework all day, I will try to be active on the weekends, I was only able to log on today because I had extra work to finish from other classes.-Perfectlight 15:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Thankxs, my friends do the same when I take too long to text back (they start calling me and leaving voicemail!).-Perfectlight 15:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Hey, blood, could you delete this page for me?: Raining Roses , and I don't want anyone to adopt it or anything, I want to delete it, because I can't really have it right now, and I don't want to continue it.-Perfectlight 15:46, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Thankxs, so much Bloody. Oh, and I'll be gone for a moment (I'll be on another wiki).-Perfectlight 15:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Cool [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 17:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I saw =) [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 18:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) XD I wasn't able to belive it X_O So much? XD Not much, I just switched to MonoBook. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 18:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) =D Sometimes I think that about me too. Just trying, also just telling you to keep you updated, but I removed Eagle's rights on WCCRPW and her characters went up for adoption, because she's been so inactive. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) What;s up with you? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:23, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Cool =D [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I've seen that. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC) xDDDDD [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) First of all why would that guy do that? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:48, September 3, 2012 (UTC) It's hilarious! [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if I could ever do that. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) So... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:04, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Nothing, I'm just bored. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna go get in my pool. =D 20:12, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Whoops that was me^^ [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) =) Can I add transparency to the stars in the featured templates? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 22:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) HEY BLOOD GET ON THE CHAT and could you add an emoticon for me pwease? XD Here is the photo I want. XDD And call it Crys, Crystal, Crystalheart. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 22:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Transparency. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 23:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC) It make the background, so that it shows what is under it. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 00:16, September 4, 2012 (UTC)